The Arnashia Times
The Arnashia Times From the Ashes of the first Guild Event -- 27 May 2015 At first it seemed impossible, but now it has become reality, the top spot in the Tactician’s leaderboard was not occupied by a StrawDragon. That honor went to Marauding Manuk of the BORT Guild, that cleverly acronymed Band of Renowned Tacticians Guild built by the brilliant and special men who bring us the BB2 wiki, Crazywulf, jareif and Hirule. With their guild in 3rd place, they proved that they could apply the facts they provide to the community at large as well as, or perhaps even better, than any other. BORT also has the Hirule Hurricane in 6th, and Crazywulf Crescendo in 20th, with an additional 3 guild members in the top 100 wearing the Bort badge. Seemingly content not to chase the top spot, the Ezio Express, Collodi Charge, Keldanor Kill, and Vanyra Vault round out the top 5. Unsurprisingly, the StrawDragons guild, comprising of the cream of the StrawHats and White Dragon Guilds, have risen to the top to take a stranglehold on the top 100 and the top spot in the Guild Leaderboard. At a point total that is fully twice that of the second place guild, there is no doubt that those with credit, speed and time are in that guild, and that they are a lock for the top guild spot in events to come. With a total of 30 tacticians sporting Xeran, they are proving that here, indeed, there be dragons. At the top of the rest of the competition sits Team Lolwut, represented by Chortles. This reporter finds the selection of Chortles ironically apropos, given the Arnashian lore associated with Chortles and the historical significance of the court jester. “He’s laughing at you, not with you” proclaims the lore, and historically, despite a general view of being the clown, it is the court jester who speaks the unpleasant truth. Sound vaguely familiar, anyone? While only Nighthawk Ninja remains in the top 20, there are 11 in the top 100, with a point total that indicates they are the ones to be wary of. Despite having to deal with a nasty troll who left Mizy (MizVirago’s nickname in LoD) in tears; ridiculous allegations this reporter suspects originates from that same vicious troll; and with Mizy’s insulted annoyance at having her honesty and integrity questioned, the Legion of Doom fought their way, tooth and nail, into the top 5, moving up from seventh to sit in fourth place on the Guild Leaderboard. The last 48 hours saw a frenzy of activity as tacticians took shifts based on timezone to add to the Guild total, narrowly edging out first the Russian Team, then the Strawhats. Mizy sits proudly in 7th place on the Tactician's Leaderboard, on top of the LoD alpha male contingent, just as she claims she likes it. She is closely followed by TheDude ThatCheekySod at #14, the Entus Eclipse at #15, and DarkLion Dash at #16. 9 additional tacticians round out the top 100 for LoD for a lucky thirteen. A respectable showing after Mizy’s throwdown at the start of the event. Pophigh Pike and Beezlebub Bash also shoved their way up the leaderboard, only to end disappointingly shy of the top 20. With Maldor Magic and Eaglvn Effect in the top 20, the StrawHats Guild is represented. Originally one of two top guilds, this once proud and strong guild had to claw its way past the Russian Team to snatch fifth place in the last hours of the competition. While it is difficult to be certain as StrawHats are not all displaying Snok Snok, there only seems to be 2 other members in the top 100. As far as this reporter can tell, there are no members of the Russian Team in the Top 20, despite the guild’s highly respectable 6th place showing in the guild competition, however, Animag, leondm, Genariok, Nicholas, and Obereg from this mysterious guild made the Top 100. Perhaps the members of the guild will join in our revels now that this event has broken the ice. White Dragon, the oldest guild, had every anticipation of exciting competition for the top 2 spots in head to head guild competition with the StrawHats, but now languishes in 7th place due to the exodus of its top players to StrawDragons. Without Narun in place, this reporter cannot ascertain which members from this guild is on the Tactician’s leaderboard. It is a sad day indeed for the White Dragons. As per usual, the changes in the Arena were welcomed by some and reviled by others, but all in all, the results were positive. PvP now requires more skill and strategy, a positive change from the all or nothing bloodbath it once was. The disconnects, however, are still a huge issue, disrupting win streaks and fraying tempers for many. The guild chat is buggy and needs to be looked at as soon as possible. What began as fun way to encourage guildies quickly became a royal pain in the you-know-where. Still, all in all, this reporter considers this event a success.~Mizy, Arnashia Times Reporter Category:News Category:Mizy